Automation of a tire manufacturing line may include the use of a tire building core including latching and handling mechanisms such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/292,991 entitled “TIRE BUILDING CORE LATCHING AND TRANSPORT MECHANISM”, filed Dec. 2, 2005 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/293,397 entitled “HEATED TIRE BUILDING CORE ASSEMBLY AND METHOD”, filed Dec. 2, 2005. A green tire is constructed on a toroidal surface of the tire building core and the core and tire assembly is transported to a tire cure station as a unit. It is desirable to transport the core and tire assembly from a tire build station to a tire cure station in an efficient and cost-effective manner that minimizes manufacturing costs and cycle times.